What a Woman
by curlygirlyb
Summary: Harry likes Ginny, but she is with Dean. Will their timing ever be right? A short Harry/Ginny oneshot during HBP. Sticks to the plot fairly well. A cute fluffy story, but gets a little steamy at the end.


**Disclaimer: HP characters are, sadly, not mine.**

 **Author's Note: Hi, dears! Here is a fluffy (little steamy at the end) Harry/Ginny oneshot for you. It is because I love you! ;) Can I get a thank you for giving you something so quickly? No, that's okay. It's not like I just uploaded a chapter to His Sixth, His First yesterday. For my new readers, you should totally check out my other stories. I have a Dramione oneshot called "The List" and a multi-chapter Dramione fic called "His Sixth, His First." Now, don't let me stop you! Please enjoy! Don't forget to review and check out my other stuff!**

* * *

Harry was so thankful that Ginny was helping him with the quidditch team. It was becoming too much to handle on his own. He would have asked Katie Bell, but she was busy with her last year at Hogwarts. He glanced over. She was deep in concentration. They were pouring over plays trying to find the perfect ones for this Saturday's game against Slytherin. She looked gorgeous with a few strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail and her brows furrowed quizzically. Ginny checked the time before hopping up.

"Ah! Dammit! I am supposed to be meeting Dean right now," Ginny exclaimed. Harry scowled at Dean's name. She hurriedly packed up her things before sprinting up to the castle. "Bye! See you later Harry!" she called over her shoulder as she ran. Harry's mood was ruined. She had left him to hang out with bloody Dean Thomas. What was so good about Dean anyway? He looked back down at the plays and tried to continue working.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Gryffindor had won their game with Slytherin. They were already favored to win and were training hard for their next match in March. The Slug Club Christmas party was approaching and Harry was not looking forward to it. He had to find a date and quickly before Romilda Vane slipped him a love potion. "Who should I invite, Hermione?" Harry pleaded. The two were on the couch in the common room working on homework.

"Well, I know I won't be taking Ronald after he got back with Lavender," Hermione retorted. Harry cringed. His friends were fighting again, and this time it was really ugly.

"I know who I would like to take," Harry confided. Hermione nodded knowingly.

"You know she is with Dean," Hermione whispered.

"Ugh, don't remind me," he groaned. Harry rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. "I am heading to bed. Maybe I will ask Luna; she is nice," said Harry. Hermione made a noise of approval as she continued to write her charms essay.

The next morning, Harry went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, when Romilda Vane and her posse walked by giggling and whispering about him. He rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Hermione. She greeted him and passed him the toast before saying, "I have a date for the Christmas party."

"Yeah, who?" Harry asked.

"Cormac," Hermione replied quickly. Harry's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Hermione? I mean it is just going to make Ron mad," said Harry. Hermione glared at him. Harry looked away and began to butter his toast.

"That is the point," said Hermione coolly. Harry dropped his knife in astonishment.

"Hermione?! I thought you were the mature one!" he exclaimed. What had gotten into his best friend? Had she gone insane?

"I was until Ronald left me for that ditsy, little-" she growled with vindictiveness.

"Hermione!" bellowed Harry. People at the Gryffindor table turned to look at them. The two grew quiet and ate their breakfast in silence. Harry was bewildered at her spitefulness toward Ron and Lavender.

Later that day, Harry saw Luna wandering through the corridors. He ran to catch up with her. "Oh, hello, Harry," said Luna. She turned to look at him frowning and asked, "You've got an awful lot of wrackspurts today. Is it your friends fighting?" He was taken aback. How did she always know?

"Uh, yeah," Harry stammered. "Well, Luna, I was wondering if you would like to go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with me, as a friend?" he asked.

"That sounds lovely," she replied dreamily. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was taken care of.

"Fantastic! I will meet you there at eight o'clock on the 20th," he told her.

"See you then, Harry. I hope you have fewer wrackspurts next time," said Luna. She continued on down the hall, and Harry turned to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape.

* * *

It was the night of the Christmas party, and Harry was meeting Luna in front of the room before going in. He was not excited for the party but knew he had to go. Slughorn made sure to ask Hermione what day Harry would be available to ensure Harry would be there. Harry smiled at Luna when he arrived. She was in a beautiful dress that matched her eyes. He wondered what Ginny was wearing at the party.

When they entered, Slughorn immediately grabbed Harry and drug him off to introduce him to guests. Luna dreamily smiled and wandered off to find Hermione. Harry saw Ginny from across the room. His jaw dropped; she definitely wasn't that shy first year in the Chamber of Secrets anymore. He admired the way her deep, red dress fell around her fit figure. She was fierce and independent, and Dean Thomas definitely didn't deserve her. She was so smart, clever, brave, and beautiful. Ginny caught him staring and gave him a look that said: Really, Harry? You are letting flies in your mouth. You can stop gawking. She rolled her eyes and smiled before going over to get some punch.

Harry went over to Luna and Hermione. Hermione was nervously looking around and breathed out, "Hi, Luna. Hi, Harry. I've just escaped Cormac. I left him under some mistletoe. Oh dear, is that him? I've got to go." Hermione ran off into a large group, and Cormac followed her like a lion stalking its prey. Harry grimaced and turned to talk to Luna, but she had already drifted off to examine the decorations.

The rest of the party was uneventful. Harry didn't exactly enjoy it, but it was nice when he wasn't being paraded around like a show pony by Slughorn. Hermione had already gone to her dormitory to escape Cormac, Ron had gone off with Lavender, and Luna had said goodbye for the night, so Harry was alone in the common room. Dean and Ginny burst in through the portrait hole arguing very loudly.

"I am capable of doing things by myself! I don't need you for everything!" Ginny yelled. Ginny huffed and paced. Her hands were in her hair, and the two had just returned from the party.

"It is my job!" roared Dean right back. The two hadn't noticed Harry on the couch in front of the fire.

"No, it isn't, Dean! If you can't understand that then maybe we shouldn't be together!" screamed Ginny.

"Ginny, just listen, I only want to help-" Dean was cut off by Ginny raising her wand.

"Volatilis Lutum!" Ginny shouted. Large, black bats shot out of Dean's nose. "We are over for good, Dean. I was silly to think this could ever work," she added. Dean, speechless, went up to his dormitory. Ginny began to cry from frustration. She turned and noticed Harry still sitting on the couch awkwardly. She groaned and came to sit down next to him.

"Did you see all of that?" she asked.

"Uh, well, I mean, a fair bit yeah," he stammered. She looked up at him, her cheeks glistening with tears, and scooted closer. Harry put his arm around her, and the two sat in silence staring at the fire. Harry looked over and noticed that some of her hair was stuck to her tear-streaked face. He lightly brushed it out of the way. Ginny's head turned to face him at his touch. Harry kept his fingers on her cheek, their faces were only inches apart now. Harry could feel her breath against his face.

Harry slipped his hand back into Ginny's hair and pulled her close. Their eyes closed and lips met. Harry's other hand slipped around Ginny's waist pulling her as tight as he could. Ginny slipped her feet onto the sofa as Harry eased her back. He was on top of her and her hands grazed across his chest. This was nothing like his kiss with Cho. There was passion and fire in this kiss. The two broke apart but remained close. "Wow," muttered Harry.

"Yeah," whispered Ginny as she leaned in. Harry started to laugh before they locked lips again. Ginny pushed him up a little and glared.

"I was only thinking, that was a really good bat-bogey hex. I mean George warned me, but that was really something. Remind me never to break up with you, I would hate to receive what Dean just got," chuckled Harry. Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

"How can you break up with me if we aren't dating?" asked Ginny coyly.

"Ah, yes, seems I have missed a step. So, err, Ginny, you want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked sheepishly. Ginny just rolled her eyes again and leaned in. Their lips met again and soon Harry's mouth moved down to her jawline as he sprinkled kisses down to her ear and neck. She let out little noises like mewls and adjusted so he could get down to her collarbone. He kissed and sucked a tender spot where her neck and shoulders met. Her hands slipped up the back of his shirt, and her nails scraped his back. Harry shivered at the sensation.

They kept at it for some time before Ginny eased them back to sitting positions, pulled apart, and finally answered, "I suppose, Harry." She gave him one last kiss before going up to bed. "Good night," she called smirking at him. Harry rubbed the back of his neck dazed.

"What a woman," he whispered before going up to bed himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, thoughts? You likey? Let me know by reviewing! I love you all!**

 **curlygirlyb**


End file.
